More than friends Less than lovers
by weheart-nathan
Summary: Nathan Kress: Let me show you guys, the rehearsals to iCarly episodes from iOMG to iLove You, let me show how me and Jennette were so much involved on it.  If you like happy endings, don't read this story. It's just about silly and truly lovers.
1. Chapter 1

9:00 am.

Another ordinary day. At least for me. Oh man, I was so glad today's a not-working Saturday. Don't get me wrong I love what I do but sometimes I'm just too tired and feeling like: "oh, is it worth?"

After breakfast, I got bored and decided go online. But after five minutes , I wondered if it was the right thing to do. Again, don't get me wrong, I love my fans. So much. And I love reading they support to me on twitter and all, but some of them keep insisting on the ideia of me and Jennette as a couple. They call us "Jathan". Have I ever tought I was in love with her? Yes. I'b be a fool if I say no. Who wouldn't? She's amazing, pretty, funny, smart… But she's my best-friend. That's all. Besides, I have a girlfriend. And I… you know, kinda like her. She makes me feel… Not alone.

I turned off my computer abruptly, wondering why the hell I was so concerned about it today.

I spent all afternoon working out. And I was surprised when Jennette called asking me out. Well, Madi and me, of course. And she was going with Carl. I accepted the invite, happier than I should. It was probably because I was going to see Madi, who I didn't see in weeks, 'cause she was traveling.

At 8 o'clock, I was ready but feeling anxious and kinda angry at the same time. Angry because I wasn't able to find something cool to wear and anxious… well, I didn't even know why. In the end, I was more like Freddie Benson than the real Nathan.

Whatever. I was late, After catching Madi, we went to the restaurant and met with Jennette and Carl in a reserved place. She was beautiful as always, and in that moment I felt I was home.

"_But what the hell am I thinking?"_

The dinner itself was pleasant, but my angry just got stronger (don't even ask me why).

Perhaps by the fact that I do not receive either a minimum attention from Jennette. After all, it was she who invited us, right? And now she was there, handing out smiles for Carl.  
>When I realized, I was already talking.<br>"So we have to rehearse the lines of the next episode, rememberJennette?"  
>" I thought we would not do. Since the other time you rehearsed with Madi."<br>I realized that Madi was troubled by my side. She said:

"Yeah,Nathan, I have no problem in helping you again."  
>Still looking for Jennette, I said:<br>"Remember that it is a scene between our characters ? I'm having trouble with some things; I thought you could help me better."

Even though I know it would cost me an argument with Madi, I continued:

"So…?"

"I see no problem in rehearse the lines with you. Tomorrow night is good for you?"

What the hell was wrong with me? My stomach looked like it would explode. I whisper a "sure, I'll call you", and took Madi and ran to the car.

As expected, Madi yelled at me all the way back. But all I could think of was that scene that I would rehearse tomorrow withJennette. That scene I had read more than a billion times. That scene that surely would be very embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday night.

After spending all day pretending to be busy doing unimportant things, like playing video games, rehearsing the lines for the tenth time, cleaning under the bed, the night finally arrived.

Jennette would be arriving in a few minutes, and I was (don't ask me why) walking in circles for 30 minutes. I had to admit that it was very strange. I knew her for almost six years. We've always been comfortable with each other. But she grew up, I grew up and somehow things have changed between us. We could even pretend it wasn't this way, but it was.

The doorbell rang and my heart jumped.

"Hey Nathan!" Jennette said

I said "hey" and asked her to come in.

For a moment (a very long moment) we just looked at each other. But, as salty as she was, she smiled and said:

"I thought I came here to rehearse lines, you lazy"

"Oh, sure. Did you bring yours?" I stuttered.

"Of course! So… which part are you in trouble with?" She asked.

"The one that you're sitting alone on the ground, at school, and then Freddie comes and we talk."

"ok… let's start"

I might be crazy, but there was something in the way she talked, and in the way she looked at me that made me feel… I don't have words.

She sat on the couch, while I stood. She began.

"Carly send you to find me?"

"Nope"

As we rehearsed, I began to notice trivial details. Like, that blue shirt she was wearing was a perfect contrast with her eyes, and how her skin looked so beautiful in the light of my room.  
>Or as she was beautiful when played, and that sometimes it seemed that it wasn't Sam talking to Freddie, but Jennette speaking to me. That thought made me smile.<p>

"Oh you hate me…"

"I never said I hate you"

Why the hell does my stomach looked like it might explode? The time was flying…

Jennette was up next to me, now.

I don't know why, I recited my next line, looking into her eyes, using all the intensity that I could put into words. She listened carefully.

"Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you'll never know what might happen if you don't..."

Jennette looked to her lines.

"And then they kiss." She said.

"And then they kiss" I said.

Taken by the brightness of those eyes that looked at me with innocence, I kissed her.  
>I kissed Jennette. Not Sam.<br>And for some unknown reason, she kissed me back.

I was intense and .. sweet. I didn't think anything at the moment.

There was just me and her.  
>When I released her, I couldn't decipher what she was thinking when she said:<p>

"Great job dude. Hmm… I gotta go."

And she left.


End file.
